


texting: how aaron puts up with everyone

by dulldork



Series: Hamiltexting [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, aaron needs a raise, herc/aaron bromance yas, jemmy stop being a savage in my friends eyes, lee is rude, maria yes we love you, peggy rules, seabury needs to stop, theo is boss, van ness is all of us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulldork/pseuds/dulldork
Summary: smolfite-me: why does everyone go to Canadaughmyhip: drinkingangelqueen: drinkingdadtailor: drinkingg.wash: but you still do it here anywaywillyvan: tru(aaron has to deal with everyone going over the top for things the don't need to)





	

  _-lizabun created the chat 'Aaron's surprise birthday party'-_

_-lizabun added smolfite-me, johnisnotachurch, jemmymads, magenta &cheese, talltailor, ughmyhip, willyvan, readingsea, theoteddy, & g.wash to the chat 'Aaron's surprise birthday party'-_

_-talltailor has changed their name to dadtailor-_

lizabun: GUYS

dadtailor: WHAT

lizabun: WE DIDN'T CELEBRATE AARON'S BIRTHDAY 

lizabun: SURE ME AND THEO MADE HIM BREAKFAST AND GAVE HIM GIFTS BUT NO ONE ACTUALLY CELEBRATED THIS AMAZING PERSON'S BIRTH

theoteddy: OH SHITE WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING 

ughmyhip: actually me, sam, and will went and celebrated with drinks after driving up to quebec

smolfite-me: who invited lee 

lizabun: i did he is aaron's friend

smolfit-me: so are van ness and seabury and they are not here

readingsea: um 

willyvan: hi

smolfite-me: SHITE

dadtailor: stop instigating things alex

smolfie-me: shhhhhhh

johnisnotachurch: Eliza, why am I here?

lizabun: you and aaron are somewhat friends

johnisnotachurch: Okay?

theoteddy: this is big deal we didn't celebrate aarons birthday

willyvan: that was like five months ago

theoteddy: STILL

jemmymads: what do you want to do 

magenta&cheese: it's not like you can throw him another birthday party

lizabun: errr 

g.wash: are these the students im supposedly in charge of

smolfite-me: shhhhhhhhh 

lizabun: that's exactly what i was thinking 

willyvan: but then aaron would realize that you forgot is birthday, which would make him feel bad or mad

theoteddy: oh

theoteddy: we could just throw a party celebrating something he accomplished

readingsea: like finals

ughmyhip: yeah

jemmymads: That's in two weeks, Eliza, Theo, you can plan?

lizabun: sure

theoteddy: duh

johnisnotachurch: Aaron would question why I don't get a celebration.

smolfite-me: well you and Angie can go on a trip 

lizabun: I'll check with her

_-lizabun added angelqueen to the chat 'Aaron's surprise birthday party'-_

angelqueen: what's going on

angelqueen: I'll check

lizabun: so?

angelqueen: aaron won't know what we know

angelqueen: and me and john can go out for a two day trip in Canada for the party

smolfite-me: why does everyone go to Canada

ughmyhip: drinking 

angelqueen: drinking 

dadtailor: drinking 

g.wash: but you still do it here anyway 

willyvan: tru 

g.wash: it seems that this is settled, miss schuyler, what do you want me to do?

lizabun: erm could you keep aaron at school on finals day until we pick him up

lizabun: act normal

g.wash: very well.

_-g.wash has exited the chat 'Aaron's surprise birthday party'-_

jemmymads: Eliza what are we supposed to do

lizabun: drinks

theoteddy: but no wine 

magenta&chesse: no we will bring wine

jemmymads: wine is my only lifestyle that isn't connected to you guys

magenta&cheese: but me

jemmymads: no

smolfite-me: mads have I told you how much I appreciate you

jemmymads: 'madison you mad as a hatter so take your medicine'

jemmymads: so no 

smolfite-me: shhhhhhhhhhhh

johnisnotachurch: Why are you shushing everyone lex 

smolfite-me: shhhhhhhhhhhh

angelqueen: stfu Hamilton 

lizabun: oooooooooOOoooooh

theoteddy: well seabury van ness and lee will help us set stuff up

lizabun: where did herc go

dadtailor: oh I'm trying to hide from Aaron 

lizabun: herc you distract Aaron 

dadtailor: sure

  _-dadtailor has exited the chat 'Aaron's surprise birthday party'-_

smolfite-me: what 'bout me betsey 

lizabun: you eat cake

theoteddy: should I invite laf and john

magenta&cheese: yes laf i love you

magenta&cheese: johns an amazing child that i love

jemmymads: thomas shut your mouth 

magenta&cheese: you wound me jemmy

angelqueen: ladies you're both ugly

smolfite-me: ANGIE I LOVE YOU

lizabun: you love anyone who insults jefferson

smolfite-me: true, true.

willyvan: jefferson you suck

smolfite-me: what?

readingsea: jefferson shut up

smolfite-me: madness.

ughmyhip: Hamilton why

smolfite-me: ah there it is

_-lizabun has added largebaguette, & TURTLES to the chat 'Aaron's surprise birthday party'-_

largebaguette: what'd i miss

TURTLES: guys why are we late

willyvan: loki up

willyvan: pun totally intended 

johnisnotachurch: ah marvel-ous 

readingsea: i  _sea_ what you did there

ughmyhip: you  _shore_ did 

smolfite-me: NO NERDS 

TURTLES: alex you're a nerd too

smolfite-me: shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

largebaguette: mon ami how did you forget burrs birthday 

smolfite-me: SHHHHHHHHH

TURTLES: yeah how did you forget burrs birthday you're his fanboy 

smolfite-me: SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

magenta&cheese: you're also older than burr so how does that work?

smolfite-me: SSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

lizabun: ...shut up, all of you

smolfite-me: BETSEY

angelqueen: you're all idiots

willyvan: so let's get back to planning...

 

NOPENOPENOPENOPE

 

_-private chat between adotburr & ughmyhip-_

ughmyhip: how are you

adotburr: i'm fine charles 

ughmyhip: good

adotburr: what do you want 

ughmyhip: nothing

adotburr: are you sure?

ughmyhip: well you could give me some food ideas for a party

adotburr: party for what 

ughmyhip: your girlfriend or something van ness told me

adotburr: it's probably a lie

ughmyhip: true

ughmyhip: so doritos?

ughmyhip: what would you want

adotburr: jelly donuts and ice cream

ughmyhip: okay anything else? will wants to cross the border at midnight just so he can drink

adotburr: obviously

ughmyhip: yea

adotburr: i guess pizza

ughmyhip: kay bye

adotburr: bye

 

NOPENOPENOPENOPE

 

 

ughmyhip: aaron wants pizza jelly donuts and ice cream

lizabun: you asked him?

ughmyhip: ye

smolfite-me: then you blew our cover

ughmyhip: nah I said it was for his girlfriend

ughmyhip: im not that incompetent 

TURTLES: such a large word, sure you understand it?

readingsea: be quiet laurens

largebaguette: so what seabury

willyvan: leave them alone guys

smolfite-me: or what van ness?

willyvan: just stop we're all here for aaron 

magenta&cheese: and you call me immature

jemmymads: well....

magenta&cheese: shhhhhhhh

theoteddy: guys shut up

angelqueen: we need to plan presents

ughmyhip: dog(s)

readingsea: yeah we could all pitch in

willyvan: I heard maria has dog breeder friend

lizabun: ill add her

_-lizabun added red &cute to the chat 'Aaron's surprise birthday party'-_

red&cute: lemme read up

red&cute: first of all okay I'll tell him

red&cute: second of all why wasn't I invited here from the start 

lizabun: you're not close friends???

red&cute: ahhhh you're wrong there, Aaron helped me with reynolds. And him, Jemmy, and me meet up almost every weekend for movies

lizabun: reynolds?

red&cute: I'd rather not talk about it

lizabun: okay.

magenta&cheese: so you'll be able to get ahold of a puppy

red&cute: of course

red&cute: i have to go my roommates calling me

_-red &cute has exited the chat 'Aaron's surprised birthday party'-_

jemmymads: roommate?

magenta&cheese: oh yeah for college we are getting them assign today and tomorrow, i'll be getting mine tomorrow 

readingsea: cool

willyvan: we have to decide 3 designated drivers

willyvan: not me

theoteddy: not me

lizabun: not me or aaron

angelqueen: not me

magenta&cheese: not me

TURTLES: not me 

jemmymads: I will

lizabun: okay then lets just have church and herc do it

largebaguette: okay

theoteddy: hey guys lets go and plan this somewhere else

ughmyhip: why?

theoteddy: aaron wants me to send him whats going on

readingsea: okay how about the coffee house lovino still owes me some money he can hide us

lizabun: okay! everyone leave.

_-_ _smolfite-me, johnisnotachurch, jemmymads, magenta &cheese, willyvan, largebaguette, ughmyhip, readingsea, TURTLES, & theoteddy have exited the chat 'Aaron's surprise birthday party'-_

_-lizabun has deleted the chat 'Aaron's surprise birthday party'-_

 

NOPENOPENOPENOPE

 

_-private chat between readingsea and loviNO-_

readingsea: hey im coming over with friends and if you hide us your debt will be gone

loviNO: sure

loviNO: but isn't that how i got into debt with you in the first place stupido 

readingsea: you were hiding from your boyfriend

loviNO: still

reading: we're planning a party

loviNO: can i come

readingsea: do you know aaron

loviNO: burr? he's not that stupid

readingsea: okay you can come

readingsea: but why were you hiding from your boyfriend 

loviNO: no

readingsea: alfred is cool tho

loviNO: toni found pictures from when i was younger 

readingsea: oH

loviNO: ye

readinhsea: see ya soon 

loviNO: ciao

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~this will have another part later, but let's leave it be for now, however I will bring a ton of hetalia characters into this so I don't have to create an oc for everything. But don't worry! No prior knowledge needed!


End file.
